Sognare
by kitsuhi-chan85
Summary: capitulo 5 up! al fin.... es un capitulo corto... pero hice lo que pude...perdon!
1. Preludio

**Sognare**

**Bueno, este creo que será un oneshot, o al menos eso espero, porque creo que soy incapaz de terminar una historia completamente, y sinceramente esta historia me esta gustando mucho. Pero no se como terminara, cuanto se extenderá, así que es posible que haga tres capítulos de esto. Por cierto, si no mal recuerdo sognare es una canción, que escuche mientras escribía esta historia. Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Solo juego con ellos para divertirme un poco… **

_Han pasado ya siete meses desde la última vez que te vi. Tu fresco aroma, tu melancólica sonrisa, esos ojos tan tristes que te distinguían de las demás, ese largo cabello tan lacio, que se balanceaba con gracia al pasar el viento cuando soltabas tu cabello. _

_Todo aquello ha desaparecido ahora que solo duermes Kikyou. _

_Mi verdadero amor, mi único y verdadero amor…. Me has dejado aquí…deseando saber si estas bien, ansiando ver tu rostro, deseando saber que piensas, si puedes oírme… ay Kikyou… si solo pudiéramos intercambiar puestos…. Quisiera que fueras tu la que este saludable, preferiría que tu estés en mi lugar, pues se que sufres mucho… y me siento impotente, de que a pesar de tanto estudio y reconocimiento no puedo hacer nada por ti, sino tener esperanza en que tu recobraras fuerzas y volverás a abrir tus ojos y posaras tu mirada en mi y susurraras las dulces palabras que solías decirme cuando salíamos a esas largas caminatas por el parque donde nos conocimos…_

- señor Taisho, la hora de visitas ya ha terminado…- le informaba una enfermera que acababa de entrar al cuarto.

- déjeme aquí… después de todo esta es mi esposa, debo…no, quiero estar con ella aquí - dijo el, sonando triste, pero determinado a quedarse ahí, con ella.

- pues… quizás pueda quedarse aquí. Pero por favor no haga ruido, lo podrían descubrir- le dijo la enfermera, que a pesar de ser nueva en esa planta, se dio cuenta de que ese hombre ahí frente a ella, estaba destrozado por dentro.

Era cierto, desde aquel nefasto día, Inuyasha Taisho se quedaba junto a su esposa cada tarde de todos los días de la semana, dejando a su hija de apenas un año con su abuela. Pasando cada momento libre que tenia, acompañándola, hablándole, cuidándola, y asegurándose de qué se estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por despertarla de ese sueño maldito.

Todas las enfermeras, doctores, pacientes y secretarias de ese hospital sabían la historia de ese accidente, casi podían describir a la perfección todo lo que había pasado ahí. Todos sabían como el doctor Taisho le había salvado la vida a su esposa y a su hija, como a pesar de sus graves heridas, resistió y camino por dos kilómetros hasta encontrar ayuda, y solo hasta que regreso al lugar del accidente con la ayuda, se desmayo.

Despertó a las dos horas, en una cama en el hospital, siendo preparado para cirugía, solo preguntando por su esposa, pues ya sabia que su hija no había sufrido ningún daño, le constaba que la propia Kikyou se había sacrificado para protegerla a ella.

No fue hasta después de la operación, que el supo que su esposa estaba en coma, y que no había mucha esperanza de que algún día fuera a despertar.

Así era la vida del Dr. Taisho desde que su esposa estaba en coma.

Pero nadie sabía como se sentía, el estar en la expectativa, con la esperanza que te destroza por dentro, pero que puede llegar a ser muy dulce. Nadie sabia, que Inuyasha Taisho, ya estaba al borde de su capacidad. Estaba al borde de la locura, ya no aguantaba mas todo el dolor que por siete meses había estado reprimiendo.

Ya era tarde en mañana, cuando recordó que debía ir a recoger a su hija a la guardería del hospital. Esa tarde había estado muy ocupado, y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en su hija. Ya en la guardería, era fácil distinguirla de entre los demás niños ahí. Sabía que ella era la única que tenia la misma mirada que su madre.

- hola, Asuka, ven conmigo, vamos a visitar a tu mama…- cogio en sus brazos a una pequeña niña de apenas 1 año y siete meses, y la metió en el cochecito.

- ahah…- balbuceo la niña, tratando de hacer caer en cuenta a su papá de su presencia, pues el parecía haberse olvidado de ella. El, al darse cuenta la cogio en sus brazos, dejando el cochecito tirado, y la abrazo, pero aun no estaba totalmente consciente de lo que hacia, era como si su mente estuviera en otra parte, y esto a pesar de ser aun muy pequeña para reconocer lo que era, le daba miedo, y empezaba a llorar.

El tratando de calmarla, se apresuro mas a la habitación de su esposa.

- ya llegamos, Asuka, mira ahí esta tu mami, ve a saludarla…- la niña casi salto de los brazos de su padre, de la felicidad de ver a su mamá, que aunque no se movía, le parecía que solo estaba durmiendo.

- ¡mamá! – grito ella corriendo hasta su cama, para abrazarla.

El veía en una esquina de la habitación, esa escena tan enternecedora con un aire entristecedor, una hija que ignoraba la condición de su madre, una madre que todavía podía pensar, sentir, oír, pero estaba encerrada dentro de si misma, incapaz de salir de ese estado.

_Las noches han sido muy largas, quizás demasiado, sin ti a mi lado. Miro el espacio vació a mi lado, y no puedo evitar de que mis lagrimas corran por mi rostro. Y me dicen que debo ser fuerte, que debo recuperar mis fuerzas después de una operación de tal magnitud. Y aun después de tantas drogas, no puedo evitar sentir el dolor amargo de una vida sin ti, pues estas drogas que inventan los hombres no logran calmar el dolor de un corazón. Ah, amor, sueño contigo, cuando puedo dormir, y apareces tan fresca, y hermosa, como siempre has sido; apareces viva frente a mi, con el olor a flores silvestres que adoraba de ti, a por favor, Kikyou, por favor, regresa a mi, no dejes que la muerte te lleve hacia el fin._

- vamonos Asuka, te llevare para que juegues con tus tíos – interrumpiendo ese momento entre madre e hija, cogio a la pequeña niña, aun prendida a su madre, y delicadamente la acuno en sus brazos.

–Asuka, ya tienes que despedirte de tu mamá.-

La niña, aun pegada a su mamá, empezó a llorar, ella no quería irse de ahí.

- Asuka, por favor ven conmigo – el, la abrazo contra su pecho, eh hizo que su llanto cesara. La pequeña niña se calmo, al saber que su papá estaba tan triste como ella.

La casa de su hermano mayor quedaba un poco lejos del hospital. El vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, en un barrio de ricos. Aun después de varios años de rivalidad, durante esa época, tuvo que hacer las paces con el, ya que necesitaría de su ayuda.

- Sesshomaru, por favor cuida de Asuka esta noche – su hermano abrió la puerta del apartamento casi de inmediato, y su esposa, Rin estaba a su lado. El, sorprendido, no dijo nada.

- ¡claro, con mucho gusto! – respondió Rin sonriente, antes de que Sesshomaru se diera tiempo para protestar. – solo deja sus cosas en la sala, nosotros la podemos cuidar esta noche, no debes preocuparte por eso. –

- ¿no quieres pasar, para beber algo de te? – dijo sesshomaru, al notar la mirada de reproche de Rin.

- no, gracias, debo volver al hospital.- respondió el tajante. – Adiós, y muchas gracias por cuidar a Asuka… - y se fue. Ambos se quedaron en la puerta con la bebe en brazos viendo como se iba.

- oye, Sesshomaru, ¿no crees que tu hermano esta algo depresivo? –

- si, si lo creo, pero solo el puede hacer algo al respecto… -

- ah, ya veo… entonces, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer por el? –

- no lo creo, Rin. –

Esa noche le tocaba turno en el Hospital. Tres pacientes críticos, un asmático con neumonía, un futbolista con la pierna rota en tres partes, y una anciana invalida que se quejaba de un dolor en el brazo derecho.

Todos pasaron frente a el, pero el además de atenderlos no se fijo en ninguno de ellos en particular.

Solo podía pensar en ella. Fue como si regresaba a la época donde estaba completamente enamorado de ella, y no era que ya no estaba enamorado de ella. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Pero regreso a los tiempos donde el menor pensamiento de ella lo hacia tener escalofríos. Era esa sensación que los adolescentes sienten cuando ven a las personas que aman, solo que esta era mucho mas amarga.

Finalmente llego el fin de su turno, se fue a bañar, rasurarse la barba, cambiarse de ropa. Y después de todo se dirigió al elevador. El piso tres. Últimamente, le parecía que vivía en ese hospital.

Como todos los días, saludo a la enfermera de turno, saludo a la señora que siempre estaba en el pasillo leyendo el mismo libro, y siguió caminando de largo, hasta el final del pasillo, en el cuarto 216, el cuarto donde estaba su esposa.

- ya llegue, Kikyou. – cada vez que entraba a esa habitación, decía esto antes de voltear a verla, con la esperanza de que ella le contestase como solía hacer.

Luego se puso a hacer el trabajo que les correspondía a las enfermeras, no quería que nadie más tocara el cuerpo de Kikyou. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el accidente, no podía encontrar en todo su cuerpo, una marca que delatara el horrible destino que sufrió. A su cuerpo milagrosamente no le habían quedado cicatrices. Pero en su cabeza no era lo mismo, aunque no se notaba, tenia una herida muy grande, el único recuerdo del accidente, la única marca de lo que la puso en ese estado.

Le puso ropa limpia después de bañarla, le cepillo su largo cabello delicadamente, como si un movimiento brusco podría dañarlo. Y luego la volvió a poner en su cama, amorosamente la arropo, y la acodo, como el pensó que se sentiría mas cómoda. Finalmente, la beso, como solía hacerlo cuando ella aun se movía.

Le hablo por varias horas, de tantas cosas que eran incontables. La acariciaba, le contaba del tedio de la vida diaria sin ella, y después de un rato, como solía sucederle, lo venció el cansancio y se quedo dormido a su lado.

_Despertó en una playa, que le pareció conocida pero no supo decir de donde. _

"_Oh, aquí se esta tan bien… como quisiera que ella estuviera aquí a mi lado, se sentiría tan feliz..."_

_Ese día en esa playa, había una brisa fresca, propia del amanecer. La playa estaba desierta, tanto que el podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Y la vio, se acercaba lentamente hacia el, con el mismo vestido azul que llevaba puesto el día que la conoció. Corrió hacia ella. La alcanzo, pero no la pudo tocar._

_De pronto el escenario cambio, ahora ya no estaba en esa playa tan tranquila. Corría por una carretera, cerca de un bosque, algo sucedía, estaba escapando de algo._

_Estaba regresando al día del accidente, ese sueño tan pacifico, se empezaba a convertir en una pesadilla._

"_que no me atrape… si no, no podré salir de aquí." Alguien más lo seguía. Recordó que era ella quien iba tras el. Y se preocupo. No la perdería de nuevo, esta vez la salvaría._

"_kikyou, dame la mano…vamos, dámela…" pero ella se negaba, y dejo de correr. Entonces todo se volvió oscuro una vez más. _

"_no puedo ir contigo inuyasha… tu sabes bien porque" dijo ella, que resplandecía en toda la oscuridad, pero el no lo quiso aceptar._

"_no, Kikyou, ven conmigo" avanzo hasta donde ella estaba, pero algo lo detuvo. No podía llegar hasta ella._

_Puso sus manos en la barrera invisible que los separaba, tratando de romperla, o empujarla. Pero no pudo. Ella coloco sus manos en la barrera, pero no trato de romperla, se quedo ahí, mirando suplicante a Inuyasha._

"_por favor, algún día, sácame de aquí, promete que algún día me despertaras."_

_Lagrimas recorrían por el rostro de los dos, no lo podían evitar. La tristeza era demasiado grande, incluso para poder ocultarla en esos momentos de paz que alunas veces les eran concedidos durante el sueño._

_El ambiente empezaba a esclarecerse, su sueño estaba llegando a su fin._

"_no, por favor, no ¡Kikyou!" _

- ¡Kikyou! – grito el, desesperado, y sorprendido a la vez. Era la primera vez que su sueño era tan realista.

- era solo un sueño… - volteo a verla, seguía ahí, tal y como el la había dejado unas horas antes.

Entro una enfermera, pero no le reclamo el que estuviera ahí con ella toda la noche. Ya le conocía desde hacia un tiempo, y le parecía un detalle muy tierno de su parte que se quedara junto a su esposa todas las noches.

- buenos días, señor Taisho. – le saludo la enfermera.

- buenos días…- respondió el fríamente - ¿ha venido a cambiarle el suero?, si es así, no se preocupe, yo puedo hacerlo. –

- si, yo se, por eso solo he venido a dejarle las cosas que necesitara… -

- muchas gracias…- la enfermera ya se iba, y el empezaba a ponerle el suero a su esposa.

"¿que fue ese sueño?, ¿pudo haber sido realidad?...Kikyou, ¿tu?"

- te lo prometo, Kikyou… -

Ese día tenia la mañana libre. Aprovecharía para ir a recoger a Asuka, y para ir a su casa, que seguramente estaría llena de polvo.

Ya conduciendo a la casa de sesshomaru, le entraron muchas ganas de regresar con Kikyou. Pero no podía, ese día estaría con su hija por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- buenos días, Rin - ella le abrió la puerta y lo recibió, pues su hermano ya se había ido a trabajar.

- ¡hola inuyasha! – le saludo ella alegremente. – ven, pasa adentro -

- he venido a recoger a Asuka. –

- si, lo se, pero ella aun esta durmiendo, ¿quieres esperar a que despierte?-

- esta bien, será mejor dejarla descansar. ¿Asuka les causo problemas? –

- no, para nada, es una niña muy tranquila, además Sesshomaru y yo tenemos que ir acostumbrándonos a la idea de un bebe en la casa ¿no? – Dijo ella riendo – bueno, ¿no quieres una taza de café mientras esperas?-

- si, pero yo la quiero ir a coger, no deberías ir de ahí para allá en tu estado. -

- je je, ¿tu lo crees? –

- es cierto Rin, nunca tuve la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu embarazo –

- eh, no fue tu culpa, Inuyasha, nunca tuviste la oportunidad… -

Un llanto sonó al final del pasillo, era su hija que ya había despertado y lloraba de hambre.

- esa es mi hija llamándome, discúlpame Rin.-

- no hay de que, Inuyasha. –

Al salir de la casa de Sesshomaru acomodo a la niña en el asiento de bebes. Se metió en el carro y empezó a conducir. En el camino a su casa, instintivamente cogio el camino mas largo, no supo por que lo hizo, solo sintió que debía coger ese camino.

Le tomo una hora llegar a su casa. Pero no le importo, ya estaba ahí.

Su casa era grande, vivía en un barrio alto, al ser el, un medico le permitía darse ese estilo de vida. Pero eso tampoco le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada más.

Ese día era jueves. La señora que limpiaba la casa llegaría en unas horas, y era necesario, pues aunque venia a su casa una vez por semana, aun así se llenaba de polvo, y se notaba que el prácticamente no vivía ahí.

Se abrió la puerta principal de la casa, de ahí salio su madre a recibirlo. Se sorprendió de verla, esa semana no le había pedido que cuidase de Asuka.

- hola, hijo. –

- ¿mamá? Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le respondió el sorprendido

- ¿no te alegras de verme? – dijo ella

- no, no es eso mamá, es solo que estoy algo sorprendido. –

- bueno, da igual. He venido porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante Inuyasha. – dijo ella, ahora en un tono mas serio.

- que es, madre. –

- te lo diré, pero primero entremos a la casa, o tu hija cojera un resfriado. –

- esta bien. –

El clima fuera de su casa empeoraba cada vez, pero era normal, pues pronto seria invierno. Ya adentro, su madre cogio a la niña y la llevo a su cuarto, para que durmiera, y luego fue a la cocina a hacer un poco de te. Cualquiera que fuera la cosa que quería decirle su madre, aparentemente podía esperar. Por eso no se alarmo.

- Inuyasha ven al la sala. – lo llamo ella, pues al ver que ella se iba a demorar, el se fue a descansar a su habitación. – parece que nunca cambiaras inuyasha, siempre serás un perezoso –

-mamá…- dijo el quejándose. – no he podido descansar bien en toda la semana… merezco descansar un poco, ¿no crees? –

- no te quejes, no eres la única persona en el mundo que pasa noches en vela y trabaja como si nada al día siguiente. –

- seguramente soy el único que lo ha hecho por cinco meses seguidos… -

-… no he venido aquí a molestarte hijo, pero de hecho, si he venido a decirte algo muy importante.-

- … ¿que es?-

- veras, el día de ese accidente, hable con Kikyou. –

- si, eso ya lo se. Lo pusieron en la investigación que hicieron después del accidente. –

- pero eso no fue todo. La conversación que pusieron en el reporte policial no es la misma que mantuve con Kikyou. –

- pero, ¿Por qué mentiste? –

- porque no podía decir la verdad, al menos en ese momento. –

- continua…-

- esa mañana Kikyou me llamo, fue totalmente inesperado, pues los detalles de la fiesta ya los habíamos discutido la noche anterior – tomo un largo respiro, como si le pesara seguir contando la historia.

- entonces me lo contó. Ya que su trabajo la pone en contacto con cierto tipo de personas, el día anterior se había encontrado con uno de sus pacientes anteriores. –

- pero los policías, ellos investigaron todo lo que ella hizo en el hospital. –

- pero no vieron con quien se encontró después de irse del hospital –

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y porque no les dijiste!? – respondió el alterado

- no te perturbes, las circunstancias no me lo permitieron. – cuando dijo esto, Inuyasha pudo notar, como su madre se entristecía. – Inuyasha, lo que paso ese día, fue horrible, debo admitirlo. Pero a partir de lo que te diga, prométeme que no harás nada.

- ….-

- esta noche me voy a otro país, con tu papá. Por eso he venido aquí a despedirme. Y a darte esta carta, es de tu padre. Ahí encontraras, cosas importantes, prefiero no entrar en detalles, ¿esta bien?-

- si, mamá… que te valla bien en tu viaje. –

- hasta pronto, hijo. –

- hasta pronto madre…-

"¿y ahora que hago?" ese sobre parecía contener mucha información del accidente, respecto a Kikyou y sobre lo que hizo el día anterior al accidente…

"me pregunto… ¿Kikyou, que hacías ese día?

_- otra vez… esta playa… - esa vez era el atardecer. La playa estaba igual que la última vez que el había estado ahí. Pero ya no era tan placentero estar ahí. Quizás por el miedo que le causaba volver a revivir los momentos del accidente._

_- ¡Kikyou! – la llamo mas impaciente, seguramente aparecería pronto, como lo hizo en el sueño anterior._

_Ella apareció, esa vez con un vestido blanco, similar al que uso la noche que se comprometieron._

_- inuyasha… - se acerco a el, y se abrazaron, tan fuerte se abrazaron, pues no querían separarse. Ya no era una pesadilla como la última vez, esta vez era solo un sueño._

_De pronto se separo de ella, recordó todo lo que le dijo su madre - Kikyou… dime, ¿que paso el día anterior al accidente?.. –_

_- Inuyasha, yo… no puedo recordar nada de ese día...- respondió ella con tristeza._

_- ya veo…- _

_- lo siento… -_

_- no tienes que disculparte… no es culpa tuya… -_

_-… ¿Cómo esta Asuka?...- ella quiso cambiar de tema, aunque era cierto que no recordaba nada del accidente ni del día anterior, sentía que tampoco quería recordar._

_- esta hermosa… deberías despertar y verla, esta creciendo, y cada día se parece mas a ti –_

_- entonces es que de verdad esta linda…- bromeo ella_

_- si…Kikyou, ¿donde estamos?- _

_- creo… que estamos en mi subconsciente… aunque, suene ridículo, podría ser.- _

_- entonces, ¿como se siente?-_

_-… como si te ahogaras, y todos lo pueden ver, pero nadie puede hacer nada… - _

_- Kikyou, yo te despertare…- _

_- lo se, Inuyasha, gracias…- _

_El cielo se empezaba a aclararse, significaba que pronto tendrían que separarse, y aunque no querían, no podían hacer nada al respecto._

_El la beso, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, y así lentamente, Kikyou fue desapareciendo lentamente y el despertó._

continuara…

Bueno, roguemos para que el siguiente capitulo salga pronto. Pero creo que si saldrá, porque yo no se que hay en el sobre, ni que o quien causo el accidente, o como demonios inuyasha aparece en sueños en el subconsciente de Kikyou. Por eso creo que si sacare el siguiente capitulo rápido…. ¡porque quiero saber que va a pasar! XD…. Gracias por leer mi fic, y porfa dejen reviews!!


	2. El sueño de el: Iris

**Sognare**

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, he decidido que seran cuatro capítulos, y no tres. Espero que no me demore mucho en subirlos, y que les guste!!!. (Además estoy en época de exámenes… así que no puedo hacer mucho) (Por cierto, el titulo de iris**** (goo goo dolls)**** va por que estaba escuchando esa canción cuando escribía la historia)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, los uso para divertirme un rato XD!!!**

**2. El sueño de el: Iris **

Muchas cosas pasaron, en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, que el aun era incapaz de asimilarlo. Eran tres días desde que su mamá le entrego el sobre, y el aun no lo abría. No tenia curiosidad por saber lo que ahí decía.

Empezaba a amanecer el día viernes. Pero aun era la madrugada. El ya llevaba despierto varias horas, a su lado. Su hija ahora dormía en la casa de su tía Kaede, que ahora tomaba el turno de cuidarla ya que su mamá no estaba.

El sobre… el no lo abriría, no hasta que estuviera seguro…

Estaba arrodillado al pie de la cama de su esposa, ahí se había quedado dormido la noche anterior. Le dolía el cuerpo por eso. Miro el reloj, y recordó que en media hora comenzaba su turno, y se levanto.

Miro la habitación detenidamente. Todo estaba igual. La miro a ella. Y todo seguía igual. Algo se sentía raro. Algo muy dentro de el se sentía raro.

_Esa vez el escenario ya no era el mismo. Ella, sentada frente a el, parecía aun no notar su presencia, y parecía perdida en el pensamiento, cantando una melodía extraña para el. El campo de flores a su alrededor le parecía familiar, el olor de esas flores blancas también. Pero no intento recordarlo, y se sentó al lado de ella. _

_- ¿puedes oírme Kikyou? –_

_- estoy aquí, Inuyasha.- le respondió ella, dejando de cantar. _

_- ¿me he quedado dormido? – estaba confundido, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido antes de darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. _

_- así parece… dormilón – se burlo ella._

_- huh… parece que últimamente he estado muy cansado. –_

_- si, pues deberías descansar más, o terminaras desmayándote mientras trabajas- dijo ella, enojada – además, se que casi no ves a Asuka estos días._

_- ¿Cómo es que…?-_

_- ¿acaso crees que por estar es este estado estoy sorda? Puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen los pacientes y las enfermeras, hablan de que tu estas atado a mi, y que ya no te importa nada más, ni siquiera de tu propia hija, y que sienten pena por la pobre niña… - su temple ahora reflejaba una profunda tristeza, mas que lo habitual, pero aun no mostraba signo alguno de alteración. _

–_Inuyasha, yo no necesito que estés todo el día a mi lado, no te hace ningún bien ni a ti ni a Asuka. Además no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí durmiendo a mi lado, y abandonando a nuestra hija al cuidado de familiares- _

_- ¡pero! ¡Yo quiero estar a tu lado, no pienso dejarte sola Kikyou! – _

_- Inuyasha, no hay nada que puedas hacer por mi en ese estado, ¿acaso te quedas a mi lado, para hablar conmigo ahora? ¿Aun no has intentado hacerlo desde otra parte? – sonó desafiante, muy diferente a lo habitual. _

_-… - el sabia que ella sabia lo que le pasaba. Ella era probablemente la única persona que le entendía, y sabia como se sentía, y el inmenso dolor que era despertar cada día desde ese día._

_- inuyasha, incluso si muero, quisiera que no te quedes anclado al pasado por mi. Yo no quisiera eso, seria muy doloroso para mi…_

_- ¡tu no vas a morir!! No me importa que tenga que hacer, así tenga que venderle mi alma al mismo demonio, no dejare que mueras Kikyou! _

_- ……….-_

_- prométemelo Kikyou, prométeme que no dejaras de vivir. –_

_- yo no puedo prometer eso. –_

_- no, Kikyou, claro que puedes- la abrazo y la acerco a su pecho, llorando – tienes que hacerlo… por mi, por asuka, por ti misma…-_

_- … yo….-_

_- ¿sabes como se llaman las flores en este campo, Kikyou?-_

_-…no lo recuerdo…- _

_- estas eran las flores del campo que visitamos el día antes de que yo te propusiera matrimonio… - el no lo noto hasta que las gotas de lagrimas llegaron a sus brazos. Kikyou lloraba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella lloraba._

_- ¿Por qué no lo puedo recordar, Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar estas cosas? ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Inuyasha… te lo prometo…-_

_Entonces todo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y el sueño ya no era sueño. _

Despertó acostado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, aliviado por lo que le dijo su esposa en el sueño.

- no te preocupes Kikyou…yo mantendré esa promesa. -

En media hora comenzaría su turno en el hospital. Salio del cuarto, ya listo para ir a trabajar.

Saludo a la enfermera de turno. Saludo a la señora que leía el mismo libro en el pasillo. Siguió de largo, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al piso donde trabajaba.

La sala de emergencias ya tenia algunos pacientes esa madrugada. Pocos graves, muchos con enfermedades poco relevantes, y algunos ya casuales.

Aun no comenzaba su turno, se había levantado demasiado temprano.

"mierda… parece que me he levantado demasiado temprano…"

Sin saludar a nadie, camino hasta la pequeña sala que estaba reservada para los doctores, se sirvió un café, y se sentó en un sillón. No paso mucho hasta que alguien más entrara a la habitación.

Tardo un tiempo en reconocerlo, pues el cuarto estaba oscuro cuando el entro, y no lo pudo ver bien.

- hola.- Lo saludo, como siempre.

- hola – le respondió el.

El fue su compañero desde la universidad. Durante 8 años no hicieron mas que divertirse en la facultad de medicina (claro que estudiaban, pero encontraban formas de hacerlo sin estropear sus estudios). Aunque también era rivales (más de una vez terminaron en peleas sin sentido), pero por alguna razón terminaron siendo amigos. El era Kouga Doumeki (n/a: jeje use el apellido del doumeki de xxxholic…).

- pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el piso de pediatría? – le pregunto el, extrañado de que bajara a ese piso.

- me han llamado para atender un caso. –

- ah… ¿el del choque?-

- si. Es un desastre. Por eso me han llamado a mí. –

- no te creas tanto, si no estoy ahí yo es porque aun falta un poco para que empiece mi turno –

- ¿porque estas tan temprano aquí? Nunca pensé de ti como del tipo puntual –

- pase aquí la noche – le respondió a el, sin añadir mas detalles

- vaya, ¿tan duro es trabajar en la sal de emergencias que ni siquiera tienes tiempo de ir a tu casa? –

- no fue por eso…-

- oye –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Cómo esta Kikyou? –

- igual…- respondió el con un poco de tristeza

- ya veo… - sabiendo que el no quería seguir hablando de eso no le pregunto más y cambio de tema

- Miroku vendrá el sábado de Kyoto, no se para que exactamente, pero creo que vendrá con alguien mas –

- ¿en serio? ¿Será que vendrá con Sango? –

- en realidad no lo se. –

- oi, ¿Qué hay del caso que te asignaron? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Ja ja ja… - el rostro de Kouga palideció, lo había olvidado completamente.

- ah! Maldito lo sabias todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste! –

- cuidado Koga, ahora no es momento de pelear, tienes un paciente ¿lo olvidas? –

- mal…maldito – balbuceo el mientas corría fuera de la sala

Inuyasha no paro de reír por un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de ya había comenzado su turno.

Los dos yacían recostados sobre el césped del patio de su casa, respirando el aire fresco de la mañana, y de la compañía del otro. Ambos compartían un silencio triste, porque sabían que pronto tendrían que despedirse.

- miroku, ¿Cuándo vas a regresar? –

- no lo se Sango. –

- ….-

- pero te prometo tan pronto me sea posible. – añadió el, al ver la cara de tristeza de ella.

-¿tanto quieres lograr eso?-

- es una deuda pendiente, que debe ser cobrada. Se lo debo a Inuyasha –

- lo se. Pero entonces, hazlo bien. –

- lo haré, no dudes que lo haré. –

- y trata de regresar a casa pronto… -

- tú no te preocupes por eso, te llamare todas las noches… -

- me voy a sentir tan sola sin ti… -

- yo también, sango… -

Ese día, a diferencia de otros, regresaba caminando a su casa, a pesar de que tenía un auto, por alguna razón había preferido ir caminando.

Todo ese día, no pudo dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuvo, y todo lo que ella le dijo en el… le hacia daño…así que por primera vez en un tiempo iría a casa.

Siguió caminando, sin fijarse por que caminos iba, pues ya sabía la ruta de memoria, y no podía equivocarse.

El había conocido a Kikyou por esos alrededores, y durante muchas semanas no dejo de seguirla por ahí, a pesar de que el vivía muy lejos de ese lugar. Así fue como aprendió a escurrirse sin ver visto por ella por todas esas calles. Y años después se entero de que ella siempre supo que el la seguía.

**Flash back:**

El caminaba por una cuesta, camino a la casa de un amigo. Como cualquier persona de su edad, no se daba cuenta, ni le importaba por donde iba. No conocía esos alrededores, era quizás la primera vez que caminaba por ahí, sin mas direcciones, que un "frente a la tienda X en la zona XXX en el edificio 111" dada por su amigo.

Después de un rato, sin encontrar el edificio, se dio cuenta de que caminaba en círculos. No se le ocurrió más que llamar a su amigo, para que lo vaya a ver al parque que tenia cerca, y que por cierto, estaba casi desierto.

No vio a nadie por los alrededores, y como su amigo no llegaba se subió al árbol que vio mas cerca (porque no vio ninguna banca por ahí) y se recostó en el.

El casi se queda dormido, pero un sonido de alguien corriendo lo despertó.

Era una mujer, probablemente de su edad, muy alta, y con un cabello muy largo y negro. Se sorprendió mucho al verla, en especial porque nunca en su vida había visto a alguien como ella.

Pero se le fue de la mente, cuando la vio caer al suelo, exhausta de tanto huir…

Se levanto sobresaltado de lo que acababa de ver, dispuesto a saltar del árbol para ayudarla, pero no tuvo tiempo. Ella se paro antes de que el pudiera preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no siguió huyendo. Se quedo ahí dispuesta a enfrentar a su perseguidor.

El no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante como vio que ella noqueaba a un hombre, probablemente del doble de su peso y tamaño, y salía caminando del parque, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Así fue como el conoció a la mujer que 5 años mas tarde seria su esposa.

Por cierto, Miroku no llego hasta después de media hora del incidente con la chica, e Inuyasha no le menciono nada sobre ello.

**Fin flash back.**

Claro que después de eso, las visitas a ese lugar se hicieron mas frecuentes para el. Y también las sospechas de sus amigos de que finalmente alguien había atrapado a Inuyasha. Lo que ignoraban era que la chica que se lo quedaba no sabia ni su nombre, y probablemente ni lo recordaba, o ni siquiera lo vio ese día en el parque.

Pero de alguna forma las cosas se dieron bien y ellos dos terminaron juntos.

Recordar todo eso al caminar por ahí, no lo puso nostálgico ni triste. El estaba feliz, pues al revivir esos momentos al pasar por ahí, le hacia sentir la felicidad de los días que paso al lado de Kikyou. Pensó que quizás Kikyou tenía razón. Supo que ella se sentiría mejor si el se sentía mejor.

Así el siguió caminando, hasta ver una vez mas el parque donde vio a su esposa por primera vez en su vida. Pensó que después de tantos años, Kikyou fue la primera mujer en que se fijo, y la única a quien el había amado hasta entonces.

Las luces del parque ya estaban apagadas, ya era muy entrada la noche cuando el llego ahí. Entro tan rápido como había entrado la primera vez que estuvo ahí, y como si el hecho de estar ahí, podría revivir más aun los recuerdos de su adolescencia, trepo al mismo árbol de ese día y se recostó ahí.

"_Y abandonaría la eternidad por verte Kikyou, porque se que aun estas ahí de algún modo, eres lo mas cercano al cielo de lo que yo alguna vez estaré, y no quiero dejarte ir ahora. Y todo lo que puedo ver es ese momento, y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu esencia, cuando nuestro tiempo termine, solo quiero no extrañarte mas. Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, porque no creo que me entiendan, cuando ya no puedas luchar más solo quiero que sepas quien soy." _

A pesar de ser muy entrada la noche, y de que el parque estaba a penas iluminado por un segundo, Inuyasha creyó sentir la esencia de Kikyou muy cerca de el.

"¿a esto te referías Kikyou?" pensó el, al sentir aun mas fuerte la presencia de Kikyou.

Aunque días después se convenció de que era solo su imaginación, aquella presencia que sintió en ese parque lo siguió hasta su casa y lo acompaño hasta cuando el se quedo dormido, varias horas después de eso.

Al día siguiente despertó más descansado que nunca, y de un extraño buen humor. Para variar, las cosas en su vida se sentían casi completamente normales. Casi…

Esa noche, a pesar de que el había dormido ahí, Asuka se quedo durmiendo en la casa de su tía, porque cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde cuando se fue del parque.

Pensó que la recogería mas tarde, al salir del trabajo.

Luego de un rato de caminar al trabajo, recordó algo muy importante, que lo hizo correr hasta el hospital.

Llevaba más de media hora esperando a que el avión que venia de Kyoto llegara. Era de esperarse, ya que las personas a quien el esperaba, como el resto de sus amigos (y el) no tenían el habito de llegar a tiempo.

Aparte, no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, quien lo mandaba a el a ir a una fiesta cuando sabia que debía levantarse temprano. Y para rematar tuvo que ordenar el desastre en su casa para recibir a sus amigos ese día, si, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Finalmente 15 minutos después vio el anuncio en una de las pantallas que decía que el vuelo ya había aterrizado. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida, y antes de que el empezara a buscarlos, las personas que no veía desde el día de la graduación se acercaron a el y lo aplastaron entre los dos, además lo hicieron caer al suelo.

- ¡que le pasa! ¡Vaya forma de saludar a alguien que no han visto por más de 7 años! ¡De verdad, parece como si no hubieran madurado un poco en este tiempo!- grito el, levantándose del suelo, y devolviendo los empujones a los dos.

Ahí, frente a el estaban parados sus otros dos mejores amigos de la universidad. Miroku, y Suikotsu ambos cirujanos en la ciudad de Kyoto

- cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Kouga. – dijo Miroku cogiendo sus maletas

- si, es cierto – dijo Suikotsu, que solo llevaba un bolso de mano

- pero, las circunstancias pudieron haber sido mejores. –

- si, pero al menos casi todos estamos reunidos. ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? – dijo Suikotsu

- pues, el sabia que ustedes venían hoy, pero se ha quedado dormido y no pude hacer nada por despertarlo –

-vaya, pero si es el quien no ha cambiado después de tanto tiempo… - dijo miroku, sin sorprenderse de que le no estuviera ahí.

- da igual, de todas formas lo veremos mas tarde en el hospital. –

- si, ya vamonos, tengo ganas de dormir lo que me queda de dormir. –

- oye Miroku, ¿como es que Sango te ha dejado venir solo?, eso si que es una sorpresa –

**Flash back: **

La primavera ya estaba muy cerca, el día cuando volvió a encontrar a la chica del parque. Durante un buen tiempo, fue varias veces a la casa de Miroku, solo para ver si de casualidad se encontraba con ella… solo por si acaso el la pudiera ver…

Ese día fue la tercera semana que visito la casa de su amigo, que ya estaba algo cansado de recibir visitas de el, ya saliendo, fue directamente al parque, y volvió a subirse al mismo árbol de la ultima vez, esperando.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos hasta que la vio pasar, muy lentamente, y parecía exhausta. Era la quinta vez que la veía en ese estado, así que ya no le parecía tan extraño. Esta vez aun llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, y una mochila a la espalda que parecía ser muy pesada. Daba la impresión de ser una persona muy ocupada. Su rostro tenía un par de rasguños, y estaba un poco sucio, además respiraba agitadamente y sudaba. Le basto una mirada para saber que esa chica no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo.

Nadie necesito decírselo para el saberlo, ella no era feliz, y además su vida parecía ser muy difícil. Ese parque parecía ser el único lugar donde de verdad podía descansar.

Decidiendo si bajar de su escondite, o ir a consolarla, la chica sentada sobre una banca en ese parque vació, se desmayo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el salto del árbol (a la mañana siguiente le dolió) y se apresuro a reanimarla. No tardo mucho, pues ya le habían enseñado como hacerlo antes.

El primer impulso de ella al recuperar la conciencia fue empujarlo, y el cayo fuera de la banca.

- ¡que haces, pero si te acabo de despertar! –

- ¡¿quien eres?! – respondió ella sin hacerle caso, estaba asustada, pero no lo demostraba.

-¡pues soy el que te despertó después de que te desmayaste!!Inuyasha Taisho! – le dijo el, parándose del suelo

- ¿me desmaye? – pregunto ella, ahora un poco más calmada.

- ¿Qué creías que hacia?, perdiste la conciencia y casi caes al suelo. –

- pues yo… pensaba que tratabas de robarme… - dijo ella avergonzada de haberle gritado a quien le había ayudado. – lo siento… gracias –

- huh… de nada… - dijo el, fingiendo orgullo. – entonces, ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- pues, yo soy Kikyou Matsuzaka… -

- gusto en conocerte, Kikyou. –

- a mi también me da un gusto conocerte, Inuyasha. –

Después de esa presentación formal, hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, ambos se sonrojaron, y ambos bajaron la cabeza al notarlo.

- te molesta si te pregunto, ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Acaso estas débil por algo, ya que te noto algo cansada? –

- … no es nada, ya volveré a casa y me sentiré mejor… pero gracias por preocuparte… - le respondió, evadiendo la respuesta verdadera, pero sonriendo al notar que el se preocupaba por ella

- entonces te acompaño a tu casa, seria mejor acompañarte en caso de que te vuelvas a desmayar… -

- entonces… vamos. –

Así fue la primera vez que se hablaron, un encuentro muy esperado por el que ya se había enamorado, y uno inesperado para ella, que sabia que el era quien lo esperaba todos los días en el parque, y que de alguna manera, le alegraba un poco el día.

**Fin flash back**


	3. el sueño de ella: un largo camino

**Sognare**

**Bueno, falta poco para que termine la historia, y aun creo que me falta mucho por explicar así que este capitulo va a ser un poco largo para variar (porque después se me alargan a 5 los capítulos y después a 6… y así sucesivamente y no me gustan que mis historias se hagan largas…). También no se si lo notaron pero cada capitulo de esta historia va con nombres de canciones, esta es del ending de wolf's rain gravity… pues en este capitulo se desvela parte del pasado de Kikyou… ni yo se que va a pasar, por eso me estoy apresurando escribiéndolo!!! **

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece, solo los uso para mi propia diversión, sin fines de lucro. **

**3.- el sueño de ella: un largo camino. **

Ya amanecía en el Hospital, y el ya estaba por llegar, tarde como siempre. Ellos ya lo estaban esperando, todavía con sueño después del largo viaje, pero bien acomodados en el sala de los doctores, tomando un merecido café y hablando en un tono muy alto, recordando los tiempos de la facultad de medicina, riendo, y molestándose como si solo hubieran sido unos días desde la ultima vez en que se vieron.

Todos parecían haber olvidado las razones por las cuales estaban ahí, pero no era así, pues solo ponían buena cara mientras nadie mencionara las verdaderas circunstancias.

Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que miroku y suikotsu llegaron al país, y esas tres horas las pasaron tomando algo de sake, lo suficiente para estar un poco ebrios, bromeando sobre los pasados de cada uno, y apostando a ver que cara pondría Inuyasha al llegar y verlos ahí a los tres.

Después de un rato, lo escucharon llegar, saludar a las enfermeras y a los doctores de turno, y después caminando a la sala de los doctores. Como si hubiera sido por reflejo, Kouga, Miroku y Suikotsu callaron instantáneamente al oírlo acercarse.

Al entrar al cuarto donde seguramente nunca había nadie, pensó que finalmente había perdido la cordura, al ver a sus tres mejores amigos parados en el medio de la sala, esperándolo a el.

- hola Inuyasha, ¿han pasado algunos años ya, no? – dijo Miroku

- hola Inuyasha…- lo saludo suikotsu.

- pero hombre, no te quedes mudo. Estos dos de aquí vienen de Kyoto. – dijo Kouga, viendo que Inuyasha no reaccionaba

- hola chicos… - los saludo el

-¡¿Cómo que hola chicos?! ¡No nos hemos visto desde el día en que Miroku se casó! –

- el tiene un punto… y además ahora he perdido la apuesta…. – dijo suikotsu algo decepcionado.

- ¡ya esta bueno, Inuyasha nos hemos tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá y tu nos recibes tan incordialmente! Por otro lado, he sido yo quien ha ganado – dijo Kouga, molesto, y al mismo tiempo celebrando lo fácilmente que les había ganado a sus amigos.

-¡¡ A el!! – dijo miroku, molesto por haber perdido la apuesta

Ahora Kouga, Miroku y Suikotsu estaban acercándose a el, cada vez mas cerca.

- eh… eh... chicos… ¿q… que hacen?- dijo Inuyasha ahora un poco asustado

- pagaras el tratarnos así Inuyasha… además de pagar la apuesta que acabo de perder - en este punto, Inuyasha dedujo que los tres estaban bien ebrios. Pero no pudo hacer nada.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el estar aplastado en el suelo por tres hombres.

- ¿no creen que ya están un poco grandes para eso? – les dijo el en un tono sarcástico, adolorido por el ataque de sus amigos.

- ¿no te recuerda esto a los viejos tiempos, Kouga? –

- ya salte de encima maldito monje libidinoso… - (n/a: si, Miroku es un monje/doctor… mas tarde quizás ponga una explicación de esto)

- pero si no lo has llamado así desde la universidad… -

- ya quítense de encima… no puedo respirar bien –

- siempre decías eso como excusa para que nos quitemos de encima –

Esta vez el ya no respondió. De verdad ya no podía respirar.

- oigan chicos… creo que lo que dijo era verdad –

- huh? Ah!!! Párense!! –

- creo que nos hemos puesto un poco pesados con los años –

-bah, abras sido tu Koga, porque yo sigo igual desde siempre –

- si me permiten preguntar, ¿Cuál era la apuesta? –

- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – rieron los tres a carcajadas.

Solo por un momento, gracias a esos amigos suyos, volvió a sentir lo que era la normalidad, pero ese sentimiento no duro mas de unos segundos…

-------------------------------------------------------

El mismo lugar donde despertaba cada día no era su mundo. A pesar de que era un lugar más puro y hermoso que el real, no era feliz. Su felicidad se hallaba junto a otra persona, y esa persona no la podía acompañar por siempre en ese lugar.

Ese día llovía, y aun así ella salio una vez mas a investigar los alrededores, para quizás hallar una salida.

Según ella contaba, ese día seria primero de septiembre… faltaban quince días para Su cumpleaños… eso la ponía aun mas triste, no podría estar presente el día de Su cumpleaños…

De tanto caminar sin siquiera mirar por donde iba, llego a lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo. Era la primera vez que veía algo así durante todos esos meses, eso por un segundo le aumento la esperanza.

Camino por lo que parecieron ser varias horas, y llego extremadamente cansada, solo para ver que nadie habitaba en ese lugar.

Apenas llego al centro de la ciudad se hizo todo oscuro. Aun podía ver las casas a su alrededor, pero pronto supo que ese lugar pronto desaparecería.

Ella había estado caminando todo el día para llegar a ese lugar. A pesar de no estar caminando de verdad, sentía una fatiga extrema y termino recostándose en el suelo de ese lugar.

Ahí recostada en ese suelo, comenzó a llorar de rabia. Ese lugar terminaría llevándola a la locura. La única cosa que quería era volver a la vida. Sabía que algo la estaba quemando por dentro y pronto ella se extinguiría.

Ese sentimiento le era extrañamente familiar… ese sentimiento le hacia recordar otras épocas, antes de conocer a Inuyasha…

**Flash Back:**

Ese día se había atrasado para llegar a su casa. No podía más. Desde la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, pues las constantes discusiones de el y ella no la dejaban dormir, unos días antes anterior alguien trato de robarle todo lo que había estado ahorrando, pero por suerte pudo defenderse bien, y no perdió su dinero, pero termino aun mas cansada de lo normal.

Por los últimos 3 años ella había vivido con una familia adoptiva, luego de que sus padres muriesen en un accidente aéreo. Al ser ella la hermana mayor, automáticamente se convirtió en la mamá de su pequeña hermana, que apenas tenia 6 años.

Las cosas no parecían marchar muy bien en la casa adoptiva, nunca le había agradado el señor que la acogía en su hogar, por alguna razón, le causaba asco. Así que pasaba el menor tiempo posible con esa pareja, y procuraba que su hermana también guardara distancia.

La pareja de casados Matsuraa eran ahora sus tutores, y eran una pareja bastante peculiar. En el tiempo que ella estuvo en la agencia de adopciones, que no fue mucho, escucho algunos rumores sobre esa familia. Ya varios huérfanos habían pasado por esa casa, y los comentarios que hacían de ellos no eran muy buenos, en realidad se alegraban de salir de esa casa, y eso la asustaba.

Pero ya llevaban algunos meses viviendo ahí y hasta hace poco todo era normal.

Ese día ya iba tarde a su casa. Esta era la tercera vez que lo hacia esa semana, y la retaban cada vez que lo hacia, pero no era su culpa. No era que no quisiera llegar temprano a casa, sino que trabajaba día a día para reunir suficiente dinero para alquilar un apartamento y vivir ahí con su hermana, cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad, que seria pronto; la hacían quedarse hasta tarde, pero ellos no lo sabían.

"solo aguanta un poco mas… ya casi llegas a casa…" se decía a si misma, pues corría tan rápido como podía para no llegar aun mas tarde.

Jadeando llego hasta la puerta de la casa, y entro sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¿hola? Ya llegue…- la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, y como era muy grande era imposible saber si había alguien allí.

Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa y se dirigió a la cocina, llamando a la sra. Matsuraa, pero ella tampoco estaba ahí. Generalmente para esas horas ella ya estaba cocinando la cena, y seguramente ya la habría retado por llegar tarde.

Pero algo la preocupo aun más. No oía a su hermanita corriendo hacia ella para saludarla gritando "one-san"

- ¿Kaede?...- espero un rato y pronto supo que ella no respondería.

Se apresuro hasta el cuarto de sus padres adoptivos, pero antes de abrir la puerta sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Una corazonada le aviso que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue huir, pero recordó a su hermanita y decidió ir a cogerla antes de huir.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una escena un poco reconfortante y escalofriante al mismo tiempo.

Su hermanita yacía recostada en el suelo, sobre un montón de papeles con dibujos infantiles en ellos. Su madrastra junto a su padrastro, recostados sobre la cama principal viendo la televisión, sin hablar. Pero eso era solo a primera vista. Ahora sabía a que se referían los niños de la agencia de adopciones.

El grito de su hermanita hizo que la pareja se levantara, viendo a Kikyou que miraba petrificada la escena. Su hermanita tenía la cara roja por un manotazo y los ojos llorosos de miedo.

La pareja se abalanzo contra ella, y la tiraron al suelo, y ella en la desesperación no supo que hacer más que, gritarle a Kaede que se esconda y se encierre en algún lugar.

Entonces la pelea comenzó. Al ver ella al hombre desabrocharse el pantalón, empezó a pelear por levantarse del suelo. No dejaría que nadie la violara.

Nunca supo de donde, pero ella saco suficientes fuerzas para empujar a ese hombre y para después noquear a la señora que la agarraba. Solo que después de un rato el hombre se levanto y fue a por ella, pero ella empezó a huir.

Salio de la casa, sin saber a donde correr, aun con su mochila en su espalda, la cual la retrasaba. El estaba muy cerca de ella, y pronto la alcanzaría. Sabía que cuando eso pasara tendría que enfrentarlo. No le quedaba más opción, no había policías alrededor, y la agencia de adopciones quedaba muy lejos.

Para empeorar las cosas, las calles estaban vacías, así que nadie podría ayudarla.

Dejo de correr, y tiro la maleta al suelo. Se quedo parada frente a el, sin mas armas que sus puños. El también paro y se quedo parado frente a ella, casi riendo pensando que seria fácil vencer a alguien a quien doblaba en peso y tamaño.

El no tuvo tiempo ni de ver el momento cuando hábilmente la chica le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire, y otro en la cabeza que lo dejo noqueado. Ella también estaba muy sorprendida, en realidad nunca espero que ese hombre cayera desmayado al suelo por los dos golpes que le dio.

Antes de que pudiera pensar bien, salio corriendo sin dirección definida, con su mochila a cuestas. Después de correr por unos minutos, llego para su sorpresa al parque que a veces visitaba cuando iba temprano a su casa.

Ahí tuvo tiempo para descansar en la misma banca de siempre y organizar un poco sus ideas. Entonces los recordó, su hermanita aun seguía en esa casa. Se iba a levantar pero a penas trato de ponerse en pie cayo desmayada. Y después de eso, despertó en los brazos del mismo chico que a veces veía observándola desde el árbol frente a ella.

Su primera reacción fue de gritar, pues pensó que podría ser un acosador, pero por alguna razón sintió un sentimiento de familiaridad en sus brazos, y bajo la guardia.

El, para su sorpresa se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, cosa que acepto, por si las dudas aparecía ese hombre de nuevo. Pero en un punto del camino decidió que seria mejor despedirse de el ahí.

Empezó a correr nuevamente, esta vez en dirección a la casa, a ir por su hermana y por sus cosas.

Al llegar nuevamente a ese departamento entro sin anunciarse, sin quitarse los zapatos y corrió directamente a la habitación de su hermanita.

Le pareció muy raro que esa mujer no apareciera por ningún lado, lo que la asustaba mas, era que toda la casa estaba en silencio.

Entro despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido, pues, mucho antes de entrar, su intuición le aviso que ahí dentro estarían su hermana y esa mujer.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, lista para atacar o defenderse si era necesario, pero no fue atacada al entrar a la habitación. En lugar de eso, pudo apreciar completamente, y los sucesos que estaban por pasar, se le quedarían grabados en su mente por el resto de su vida.

Ella pudo ver todo el cuarto bien iluminado, la cama en medio del cuarto estaba descendida, tal y como su hermanita la dejo esa mañana… como habían cambiado las cosas desde esa mañana… no podía ver a nadie en todo su alrededor, y parecía que no había nada con vida en todo el cuarto.

- ¿kaede? – pregunto con una voz temblorosa, procurando no alzar mucho la voz

-……- no hubo respuesta de parte de su hermanita.

- ¿kaede? – pregunto de nuevo ahora en un tono un poco mas alto.

-……….- una vez más nadie respondía

- ¡¿kaede?! – grito ella, ahora con desesperación, pues temió que lo peor hubiese pasado con su hermanita menor.

- ¡hermana! – el grito provenía del armario en la esquina de la habitación, corrió hasta ahí, en un apuro por ver a su hermanita, y salir de esa casa maldita tan pronto pudiera.

Al abrir la puerta, vio a su hermanita, acomodada en posición fetal, en una esquina del pequeño armario, y cubierta por una manta, de modo que parecía un pequeño bulto de abrigos.

- ¡kaede! – suspiro ella aliviada, y un poco menos preocupada. Abrazo a su hermanita tan fuerte como pudo, hasta que ella le dijo que no la dejaba respirar.

- ve y coge todo lo que puedas llevar en tu maleta, que nos vamos de aquí. – le ordeno a su hermana, que la observaba con preocupación.

- hermana, ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto ella, con lagrimas en sus ojos, completamente ingenua a lo que estaba pasando en esa casa.

- no va a pasar nada, kaede. Solo nos iremos de aquí. –

- pero… ¿a donde vamos a ir? –

- de eso no te preocupes, que yo lo tengo todo planeado. –

Las dos hermanas empezaron a recoger sus pertenencias, y Kikyou, aquellas cosas de valor que podría vender sin problemas. Aunque le producía un sentimiento de horror el robar, ahora las circunstancias no le dejaban más opción.

Ya salían de la casa, cuando Kikyou noto que su hermanita no llevaba mucha ropa.

- kaede, ¿y el resto de tu ropa? –

- esta sucia…-

- ¿Dónde esta? –

- en mi baño.-

- tu quédate aquí, y grita si pasa algo. Yo iré por tu ropa. – la pequeña niña asintió, un poco preocupada por su hermana y porque aun no tenia idea de lo que pasaba.

Se apresuro a llegar hasta el baño, sin ver siquiera si alguien se le acercaba, o si percibía alguna presencia. Paso caminando rápido por los pasillos con la guardia baja, confiando en que no había nadie en la casa.

Y cuando entro nuevamente a la habitación de su hermana, pudo percibir algo que no noto antes, quizás por toda su desesperación, o quizás porque estaba muy concentrada en encontrar a su hermanita. Olía a muerto.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta se le puso la piel de gallina, y supo sin verlo que ese olor venia del baño.

Por alguna extraña razón, decidió entrar y averiguar que era. Por el resto de sus días, se arrepentiría de esa decisión que la perseguiría incansablemente por los sueños, hasta que alguien logro calmarla.

Entro lentamente sin ver adelante, sino solo el suelo, que se veía limpio, tal y como esa mujer lo dejaba todas las mañanas. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no mirara al frente, y ella no hizo caso.

Alzo la vista lentamente en dirección de la bañera, tratando de predecir lo que pasaría a continuación, tratando de detenerse a si misma de mirar.

Ahí, tendida en la bañera, yacía esa mujer. Le tomo algo de tiempo asimilar esa imagen que veía. Ella tenía la boca abierta, repleta de sangre, al igual que sus muñecas por lo que supuso que se había suicidado.

Cuando por fin pudo organizar sus ideas, imagino que seguramente les echarían la culpa a ellas. no podía quedarse en ese lugar mucho tiempo mas.

**Fin flash back**

Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo por su rostro, al recordar esos momentos tan tortuosos, y aun acostada en el suelo del pequeño pueblo abandonado, ella empezaba a perder toda la esperanza.

"_¿alguna vez podré verte de nuevo?"_

**Continuara….**


	4. Un Tiempo para Nosotros

**Sognare**

**Bueno… este es el cuarto capitulo, y espero que me salga mas largo que el anterior, y que llegue a un punto donde el final sea visible para mi, porque se me esta extendiendo un poco mas de lo esperado... la canción que escogí para este capitulo es el tema de la película de romeo y Julieta de hace como mil años que se llama a time for us… es verdaderamente triste esa canción… **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son propiedad de su creadora y de otras personas (creo…) ¡¡así que no me demanden!! n.n**

**4. – Un Tiempo para Nosotros –**

- bueno, díganme que hacen aquí, porque no creo que hayan venido solamente para tirarse encima mío.- dijo el, una vez repuesto del dolor de espalda que sus tres amigos le habían causado.

- vaya Inuyasha, parece que después de tantos años no has perdido el tacto con la gente…- le respondió Miroku con tono sarcástico.

- hemos venido aquí por ti… - le dijo Suikotsu, que quería hablar sin rodeos, el estaba muy ansioso, como si quisiera ver a alguien rápido. (Eso sonó un poco raro…)

- ¡¿ah?! – exclamo el, sorprendido de verdad, pues el esperaba que solo estuvieran de paso por la ciudad, por la conferencia medica, que desde hace unas semanas habían estado promocionando por los medios.

- si, gracias por decirlo con tanta delicadeza Suikotsu…- se quejo Kouga, que, al igual que Miroku le quedaron viendo mal.

- supongo que de todas formas te lo íbamos a terminar diciendo, y es mejor que lo hagamos ahora mismo que seguimos borrachos… - dijo Miroku, previendo lo que pasaría después de que le anunciara a Inuyasha lo que planeaban hacer.

- estamos aquí para hacerte una oferta Inuyasha… -continuo Suikotsu, mientras Inuyasha empezaba a sospechar lo que querían ofrecerle sus amigos.

- pero hay una sola condición… - dijo Kouga, mirando fijamente a Inuyasha.

- ¿Cuál es la oferta? – pregunto el, algo consternado. Aunque esa pregunta estaba de mas, pues sabia la respuesta de lo obvio.

- vamos a traer a Kikyou de vuelta a la vida. – dijo Miroku, que como todos los demás, miro fijamente a Inuyasha.

Paso un rato, todos miraban a Inuyasha, que tenía la mirada perdida, como procesando las palabras que acababa de oír, sabiendo que no todo podría ser tan bueno…

-…. Cual es la condición…- se atrevió a decir el, después de un largo silencio incomodo.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre si, con miradas de tristeza y amargura, como si esa condición no fuese impuesta por ellos, si no por un poder mayor.

Después de un rato, Suikotsu se atrevió a responder.

- vamos a operar a Kikyou… esperamos poder curar el trauma que tiene dentro del cráneo, las posibilidades son muy altas…- bajo la mirada, pues el quería evitar a toda costo la mirada de Inuyasha – si la operación es un éxito, entonces Kikyou saldrá de su coma… pero si no sale del coma… entonces… deberemos renunciar a la esperanza de traerla a la vida… y desconectarla. –

El ambiente que antes era de risotadas y recuerdos, súbitamente se había vuelto hostil. Ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo con esa condición, y estaban seguros que quizás Inuyasha nunca aceptaría. El amaba a Kikyou. Quizás demasiado.

- ¿como es posible que se atrevan a sugerir eso? – pregunto Inuyasha, molesto por la proposición de sus amigos.

-….- ninguno de los tres pudo responder. No sabían que se sentía estar en esa situación, pero si sabían que quizás reaccionarían de la misma manera que el de estar en su lugar.

- Inuyasha, ninguno de nosotros podemos entender como te sientes… pero debes entender que quizás Kikyou no desea quedarse en ese estado por siempre… yo creo que ella desearía aceptar los riesgos de la operación si ella estuviera en tu lugar. – le dijo Miroku, con un tono tan serio, que hizo que a Inuyasha se le pasara la rabia que lo caracterizaba, en especial durante momentos como ese.

- además, Kikyou es joven… tiene muchas posibilidades de curarse totalmente…su pronostico, si la operación es un éxito, seria muy bueno. – dijo Kouga, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

-…- inuyasha se sentó en el mueble mas cercano a el, con un gesto pensativo en su rostro, aun sin decir palabra.

Miroku, Suikotsu y Kouga también se sentaron. Sabían que esa era una decisión muy difícil de hacer, y no esperaban que el les respondiera de inmediato.

A pesar de estar bien borracho, el alcohol parecía ya no hacerle sentir ese efecto de calmante que le traía en los primeros meses sin Kikyou. Podía pensar claramente, y sabía que la propuesta de sus amigos era una gran oportunidad para su esposa. Pero tenía un gran riesgo. Primero debería preguntárselo a Kikyou.

Nadie dijo nada, y no lo hicieron. Los cuatro amigos se limitaron a repartirse el licor, que para sorpresa de todos abundaba en ese lugar. Así continuaron hasta muy entrada la noche, y solo pararon cuando se dieron cuenta de que se les había acabado todo el sake, y mandaron a un enfermero a que les traiga mas.

Siguieron con la borrachera, como si nada hubiese pasado. Siguieron bromeando como habían comenzado la mañana, y luego de que se les acabaron las otras siete botellas de sake, y que las energías se les acabaron para seguir hablando, terminaron su borrachera en la salita del hospital, durmiendo uno encima de otro. Menos Inuyasha, que aun tenia suficientes energías para reptar hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba su esposa.

Ya era el siguiente día cuando Inuyasha dijo algo, y Kouga ya estaba durmiendo la borrachera para ese entonces.

- chicos. Les dare mi respuesta mas tarde. – y los dejo ahí.

Luego de un rato entro una enfermera a la salita del piso de emergencias. Pareció no sorprenderse al encontrarse con esos tres doctores durmiendo la borrachera ahí. Así que mientras Inuyasha subía tambaleándose por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, una enfermera gritona con una olla en una mano y una cuchara en la otra, se encargaba de destrozarles los oídos a sus amigos en el primer piso.

Llego hasta la habitación tambaleándose, y milagrosamente sin caerse. Abrió la puerta, y como siempre vio todo ordenado, tal y como el lo había dejado la ultima vez que estuvo ahí. Ella también estaba igual.

Se acerco hasta la cama lentamente, tratando de seguir consciente al menos hasta poder llegar cerca de Kikyou.

Se mantuvo consciente hasta que consiguió tocar su mano, que a pesar de estar inmóvil, se sentía suave y tibia, tal y como la recordaba a ella.

"_este es el tiempo para nosotros, Kikyou… el tiempo que se nos ha concedido para reparar nuestra soledad… mientras descubrimos el amor que no hemos podido expresarnos en tanto tiempo…"_

_No sintió el momento en que se despertó en ese lugar. Y, para su empeorar la situación, ese lugar parecía mas deprimente de lo normal… no necesitaba confirmárselo ningún experto, ni aunque lo hubiera para ese extraño caso… el lo sabia, Kikyou no aguantaría mucho tiempo mas. Eso significaba que pronto llegaría el fina, y el no estaba listo para enfrentarlo. _

_Estaba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo desolado, un lugar donde no había estado nunca, pero que lo sentía familiar. No sabia que hacia ahí, solo que posiblemente Kikyou estaría cerca de ese lugar. No avanzo mucho, pues el olfato le aviso que Kikyou estaba cerca de el. _

_La sintió mucho antes de que ella alcanzarla a tocarle el hombro. Supo que ella estaba ahí con el solo por su tenue aroma a flores silvestres, que para su sorpresa en ese lugar aun lo conservaba._

_- kikyou…- dijo el, sorprendiéndola a ella que se acercaba._

_- …..- ella no le dijo nada, se limito a abrazarlo, tan fuerte como pudo, pues sentía que quizás nunca lo volvería a ver._

_El giro en torno a ella, impresionado por el gesto espontáneo, que no era común en su esposa. Y se sorprendió aun mas, al verla sucia y llena de tierra, y además con lagrimas en los ojos. No pudo hacer más que notar que esa mujer que en una época le pareció fuerte e invencible, ahora estuviera tan disminuida y débil. Al verla tan decaída, no pudo hacer nada mas que abrazarla el también. Así se quedaron, por un tiempo que a ambos les pareció eterno, aunque en realidad fueron pocos segundos, a ellos dos que se encontraban ahogados por la soledad, ese abrazo se sintió como la gloria._

_- te amo, Kikyou. – _

"_yo quiero estar contigo… quiero que bajes de tu nube, mi ángel, y vengas conmigo a la tierra para gozar de la felicidad" _

_- te amo, Inuyasha. –_

"_toda mi vida esperando a alguien a quien amar… rezando para encontrarte una vez mas a ti… llamando a todos los Ángeles del cielo, y que me concedan un deseo… estar junto a ti en la eternidad" _

_Ambos sabían que ese momento que compartían juntos era lo más preciado que tenían, y que quizás seria el último que compartirían en ese mundo. Eso hacia de ese recuerdo de los dos aun mas doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo el de mas amor que hasta ese momento ellos dos compartieron._

_Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper el silencio que los rodeaba, por temor a que eso terminara el sueño, hasta que Kikyou noto que esa visita de Inuyasha no era por puro capricho. Era algo más… _

_- inuyasha, ¿Por qué volviste? –_

_- sobre eso… Kikyou, todos han venido…- le dijo el, mientras limpiaba la tierra de su rostro._

_- ¿quienes han venido? – pregunto ella, que no entendía nada de lo que el decía._

_- me hicieron una oferta… - dijo el, aun sin explicarle nada._

_- ….- ella dejo de preguntarle, pues lo entendió todo cuando percibió el dejo de tristeza en su voz. _

_- van a tratar… - continuo el, sin mirarla a los ojos._

_- ¿de salvarme? – pregunto ella tranquilamente, durante mucho tiempo paso pensando en lo mismo, así que la mayoría de sus lagrimas ya no caían por esa razón. _

_- si… - le respondió el, mas calmado, pues sintió que Kikyou había retornado a ser ella misma, con esa seguridad y tranquilidad que solía usar para las situaciones mas dolorosas y difíciles, ese mismo sentimiento que fue el que hizo que se fijara en ella desde la primera vez… _

_- pero, si fallan, y tu no logras despertar, no tendrás otra oportunidad, y te dejaran morir….- para ese entonces, ambos compartían la misma tristeza, pero ninguno de los dos lloraba, pues el mismo dolor ya no los dejaba llorar, ni siquiera una lagrima. _

_- he estado muriendo un poco desde que llegue a este lugar Inuyasha. – le respondió ella con toda tranquilidad._

_- necesitaba venir aquí, para saber si querías tomar el riesgo, Kikyou.- _

_- ¿de verdad necesitabas preguntarme? Sabes que tomaría cualquier camino para estar nuevamente a tu lado, Inuyasha, sabes que lo doloroso que ha sido para mí estar tan sola en este lugar… sabes que preferiría morir antes de quedarme aquí por siempre… - le dijo ella, abrazándolo aun mas fuerte. La verdad fue evidente en ese punto. Kikyou haría lo que fuera por salir de esa jaula. _

_- tu lo que querías en realidad, era esto…verme una vez mas, antes de dar el todo por el todo, y pagar el riesgo de perderme para siempre… sabias que tu y yo querríamos una despedida… - los ojos de ella ya no reflejaban la misma tristeza habitual en ella. Ahora demostraban una gran ternura, que le hacia verla aun mas hermosa de lo normal._

_- ….- sorprendido de que como siempre ella pudiera ver a través de sus intenciones, no pudo decir nada. Solo pudo observarla, y asegurarse de recordar cada momento que pasara con ella… _

_- y te lo agradezco tanto Inuyasha… - _

_- Kikyou… lo siento tanto… siento no haberte podido proteger… siento no poder darte otra opción… siente haber dejado que sintieras la soledad en este lugar… siento no haber podido protegerte, Kikyou…- sollozo el _

_- no tienes que decir eso… Inuyasha, tu me hiciste muy feliz, me diste amor y algo a que llamar familia… tu fuiste el primero y el único que ame en toda mi vida… no me arrepiento de nada que hice en mi vida, y si muero no importa… yo ya he gozado de la mayor felicidad en este mundo, el haber amado y ser amada por esa persona especial para mi… por eso te agradezco tanto Inuyasha… por eso te digo que siempre estaré contigo y siempre te amare…-_

_- Kikyou… - _

_Juntaron sus labios, en un último beso que se sintió como el primero que alguna vez se dieron. Un beso que duro menos de unos segundos, pero para ellos fue una eternidad. Esa era la triste y amarga despedida, pero ninguno lloro. Ahí en ese lugar desolado, como el día en que se juntaron sus vidas hasta la muerte, se juraron amor eterno._

"_porque este amor que nos tenemos, es para siempre, porque este amor que nos tenemos es mas grande y fuerte que la muerte"_

_Como la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar, todo se fue haciendo cada vez más oscuro, y ambos dejaron de sentirse cerca. Ese era su último adiós. La próxima vez que vería a su esposa seria en el mundo real, o quizás en aquel lugar que muchas personas llamaban "cielo"._

Despertó al amanecer sombrío típico de esa época del año, sorprendentemente sin el dolor de cabeza que se esperaba después de tomar tanto la noche anterior. Y tal y como ayer la había visto, estaba su esposa en la misma cama del hospital, en la misma posición, y con la misma expresión de tristeza en el rostro… el sabia porque tenía esa expresión, y no era necesariamente por su estado, si no mas bien por su soledad… el lo haría, ya lo había decidido.

A Kikyou la operarían tan pronto fuese posible. Así lo habían decidido ellos dos.

--------------------------------------

El Dr. Taisho bajó a la sala de emergencias, con ese aire que no habían visto en mucho tiempo. Su mirada tenía la misma determinación y terquedad que antes del accidente. Además, como pudieron notarlo sus compañeros médicos y enfermeras, el ya no estaba triste. Aquella atmósfera de confianza y seguridad que el solía irradiar, esa misma que lo convertía en unos de los mejores doctores de aquel hospital, había regresado.

Al entrar a la salita donde la noche anterior se habían emborrachado, notó que ninguno sus amigos seguían en donde habían caído unas horas antes. Lanzo un suspiro al aire (que despertó a los médicos con resaca de la habitación) al pensar que ellos serian los que operarían a su esposa.

Sus amigos no pudieron reconocerlo cuando entro a la salita. En parte porque seguían algo borrachos y en otra parte porque durante esa noche había vuelto a ser la persona que conocían.

Para sorpresa de todos, Suikotsu fue el primero en darse cuenta del cambio. Aunque inuyasha y el nunca se habían llevado tan bien, el se encontraba ahí por razones propias; así que estaba pendiente de todo lo que pasara, relativo a la operación de Kikyou.

- creo que tanto alcohol le hizo bien a Inuyasha, Kouga – dijo Miroku, tratando de levantarse del suelo sin caerse.

- pues yo creo que la enfermera de anoche no era tan linda como la veíamos los tres… - dijo Kouga señalando a una enfermera postrada en la puerta del baño, aparentemente también borracha, y además tan vieja que Inuyasha prefirió no preguntar.

Entre los cuatro alzaron a la enfermera borracha, y la cargaron hasta uno de los cuartos de la sala de emergencias.

Mientras el grupo regresaba a recoger el desastre dejado la noche anterior, fueron detenidos por una chica de unos 20 años, que a inuyasha le costo reconocer, puesto que no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Era Kaede, la hermana pequeña de Kikyou.

-¡Kaede!- exclamo el al reconocerla. Noto el porque no le pudo reconocer a primera vista; esa niña que alguna vez le pareció vivaz y alegre, estaba reducida y triste. Como el había estado todo ese tiempo, solo que a ella se le notaba más. Llevaba un vestido rosado que varias veces le había visto llevar puesto, que la hacían lucir muy linda. Esa vez no pasaba lo mismo; se veía que el vestido le quedaba grande, como si ella hubiera adelgazado. Supo que ella lo había pasado tan mal como el.

- hola, Inuyasha…- dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio incomodo entre todos.

- ¿que tal si vamos a la cafetería a desayunar? A ver si así se nos pasa la resaca…- dijo Kouga, tratando de romper el hielo.

- ….- ella no dijo nada, y se limito a seguirlos a la cafetería. Parecía estar algo molesta por la actitud tan fresca de aquellos doctores, o como ella confeso mas tarde, era que les tenía fastidio desde el incidente de su hermana.

El camino hacia el comedor le pareció eterno a Inuyasha. Esa niña, que estaba empezando la universidad, debía saber la operación que esos doctores llevarían a cabo en su hermana. Y por el actual estado de esos doctores, adivino que no estaría muy contenta. Le dolía la cabeza solo en pensar como se lo diría, ya desde un comienzo se llevaban mal, y su relación no era muy buena. Kaede había sido la primera en oponerse cuando Kikyou y el decidieron casarse. A el tampoco le agradaba ella, la recordaba como la niña impertinente que molestaba en sus momentos a solas con Kikyou en la época en que eran novios… el dolor de cabeza seguía molestándolo, y decidió que pensaría en ello mas tarde, cuando sus amigos se fueran y pudiera hablar con Kaede a solas.

Paso más de media hora hasta que Miroku entendió lo que Inuyasha quería decirle a Kaede. Fue el quien se llevo prácticamente a rastras de la cafetería a Kouga y a Suikotsu, para dejar a la familia sola. Ella que ni siquiera tenía una cabal idea de lo que el quería decirle, se limito a disculparse con el, por no haber estado con su hermana más tiempo. El le respondió con una sonrisa simple, de aquellas que lo había visto utilizar con su hermana, para decirle sin palabras que no importaba…

- kaede… tengo algo que decirte. – dijo el firmemente. El momento no era realmente el adecuado, pero no creía que alguna vez habría un momento apropiado para darle tal noticia. Quizás era el hecho de que ella aun era joven, o de que el estaba un poco mareado, pero no se sentía con la plena confianza de poder enfrentarse a la hermana de su esposa, que tantas veces se le había opuesto. Esa vez no dejaría que las pataletas de esa niña lo molestaran. Esta vez, Kaede tendría que obedecer.

- ¿si, Inuyasha? – respondió, con esa tranquilidad habitual en ella.

- esos doctores que estaban aquí hasta hace unos pocos minutos… vinieron hasta acá por una razón. Ellos quieren sacar del coma a Kikyou. Así lo he decidido yo, pues se que ella no querría quedarse así por el resto de sus días.

- ….- la expresión de enojo y sorpresa pudieron verse en su rostro casi al segundo de escuchar la noticia. El podía entender las razones de ella para ponerse así, pero en realidad no le importaba. Después de tanto tiempo conociéndola, en unos días se le pasaría. - ¡no puedes hacer eso! – fue lo único que pudo decir después de varios minutos de silencio.

- no me importa lo que tengas que decir, ya tome mi decisión. Nada puedes hacer para cambiarla. –

- ¿Cómo puedes si quiera sugerir que esa banda de borrachos operen a mi hermana? – exclamó ella, al borde de las lagrimas que le empezaban a saltar de los ojos, de tanta rabia y tristeza.

- Kaede… - no había previsto, o imaginado que esa chiquilla se pusiera a llorar ahí. Quizás, estaba siendo muy duro con ella. Kikyou lo había regañado varias veces por hacer llorar a su hermanita varias veces… puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella, tratando de que se tranquilizara, porque ya estaba llorando un río la pobrecilla. Supo entonces todo lo que ella se había aguantado todos esos meses, y adivino lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermana mayor. La abrazo, pues sentía que en algún punto, la soledad de ambos, y el amor que le tenían a Kikyou, los había convertido en hermanos.

Los dos salieron de la cafetería juntos, y, aunque ninguno dijo adonde se dirigían, sabían que caminaban hacia el mismo destino. Iban a estar junto a Kikyou.

----------------------------

Lo que paso antes de que llegara a la casa de Inuyasha, arrastrado por Kouga y Miroku, no lo pudo recordar. Apenas si estaba consiente cuando fueron al comedor del hospital y conoció a esa chiquilla, que el no pudo reconocer. Debía admitir que no era muy resistente ante el alcohol, a diferencia de sus amigos, que podrían haber seguido bebiendo sake hasta el amanecer, pero se les acabo. La peor parte de todo eso era el dolor de cabeza que no podría ser peor, y las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior le envolvían la mente y lo molestaban en los momentos en que conciliaba el sueño. Que borracho debía estar, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en Kikyou con claridad, y es que el recuerdo de esa mujer nunca lo abandonaba. Ese precioso rostro lo veía borroso, como si mirara una fotografía mal enfocada- que borracho debía estar- ¡y pensar que había volado en avión hasta Tokio para poder salvar a Kikyou!, la única mujer que amaba, y estaba seguro que amaría por el resto de sus días, a pesar de que sabía que el corazón de esa mujer le pertenecía a otro. Pero eso no lo enfadaba, no deseaba nada más que felicidad para Kikyou, y ella la había encontrado junto a uno de sus mejores amigos, Inuyasha. Dejo pues, irse al gran amor de su vida, y se volcó sobre su trabajo como neurocirujano. Aun así, al escuchar del accidente de Kikyou, el fue quien se puso en contacto con Miroku y con Kouga, juntos expusieron su caso ante la junta medica de ese hospital (o mejor dicho el caso de Kikyou) y no dejo de insistir hasta que dieron su consentimiento para hacer esa operación, con la condición que ellos tanto maldecían, pero que debían estar dispuestos a aceptar. Al fin y al cabo, era un riesgo que debía tomar por el bien de Kikyou. Todo por el bien de Kikyou…

Sin saber como pasó, se quedo placidamente dormido en el sillón de la sala. (N/A: o quizás era solamente que estaba bien borracho…)

Aprovechando la situación, Miroku se llevo a Kouga al patio de la casa, dejando a Suikotsu medio inconsciente en la sala de la casa. Ambos se sentaron bajo el árbol de cerezos, que en aquella época del año, florecía.

- ¿crees que Inuyasha, aun se resienta con Suikotsu por lo que pasó en la universidad?- dijo Miroku, recostándose en el tronco del árbol

- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… No creo que nadie pueda detestar a alguien por tanto tiempo. Además, el fue quien se quedó con Kikyou, fue a el quien ella eligió… además, tu y yo sabemos que Suikotsu ama a Kikyou, quizás más que a su propia vida; Por eso esta aquí, para ayudar a Inuyasha, porque es su mejor amigo, porque ama a Kikyou, porque quiere su felicidad, así ella no pueda compartir su felicidad con el…-

- creo que Inuyasha lo sabe… después de todo, va a dejar que el la opere… -

- En fin… no podemos hacer mucho por esos tres, solo que, por el bien de esos dos idiotas, Kikyou despierte…-

- ¿Cuando realizaremos la cirugía? –

- dentro de una semana. Es muy pronto, pero no podemos arriesgar a que Kikyou caiga más profundo es ese sueño…-

Todos sabían que desde ese momento la vida de Kikyou pendía de un hilo, que era lo único que la ataba al mundo humano, y ese hilo era el vínculo entre ella e Inuyasha. Más que una suposición médica, que no podía explicar como es que ella seguía con vida, sin estar conectada a un respirador, lo cual era un verdadero milagro en el mundo de la medicina; Inuyasha y Kikyou sabían que era simplemente su amor.

Continuara…

Perdonen la demora de este capitulo! No se me ocurrían ideas y se me paso el tiempo… weno, no se olviden de dejar reviews que si no, no publico el siguiente capitulo!!! O.o


	5. la Oración de un Corazón Sangrante

Sognare

**Sognare **

Bueno, antes que nada debo agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi pequeña historia hasta ahora (y a aquellas a las cuales no les han importado mucho todas las faltas ortográficas). Este es el 5to capitulo, y aunque esto comenzó como un oneshot, dije que serian 3 capítulos, luego 4 y en este digo que seran seis, porque aun me falta algo para que cuadre esta historia.

También quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me han dado su opinión sobre esta historia (y han sido pocas…aunque me parece que van en aumento…), Porque sus opiniones me dan impulso para continuar esta historia… ¡gracias!

**5.-la oración de un corazón sangrante. **

**Flash back:**

Ya eran las 9:30pm. El parque estaba tan callado como siempre, y en esa ocasión, no era tranquilizante para ella.

No sabía que debería hacer, o adonde ir. En una situación como esa, ¿a quien debería acudir?... se le ocurrían varias personas, pero sabía que cada una de ellas las regresaría al orfanato, y el servicio social solo las separaría… ¿Qué podría hacer? Ella era aun estudiante de secundaria, con un trabajo de medio tiempo y una hermana pequeña que aun no terminaba la primaria. Apenas tenía dinero para poder alquilar una habitación por unos meses… de ahora en adelante debería arreglárselas sola, después de todo solo le faltaban 2 años más para terminar la secundaria, y de ahí sería todo más fácil, recibiría la herencia de sus padres, y el dinero ahorrado por la venta de sus cosas.

Miro a su lado a su pequeña hermana, que se apoyaba en su cintura, dormida y aun con lágrimas resbalando por los ojos… esa niñita era ahora su única familia. Le acaricio la cabeza, y le murmuro en el oído que todo estaría bien, le prometió que pronto, todo regresaría a la normalidad; aunque sabia que le mentía.

Llevaba en su maleta todas las cosas que les pertenecían: todas muy valiosas, los papeles de sus padres, las fotos que comprobaban que antes tuvieron una vida muy feliz, un libro con tres flores entre sus páginas las cuales representaban su nombre, el nombre de su hermana, y el nombre de su mamá, entre otras cosas estaba la caja de joyas de su mamá, la colección de llaveros de su papá, un pequeño frasco de perfume casi terminado, y al fondo de la maleta, una billetera con todo lo que Kikyou había podido reunir esos últimos meses. Si bien era cierto que aun les quedaba dinero en el banco, y podían vender la propiedad de sus padres; ella quería usar esos ingresos para la universidad, y además no los podía usar hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Aquello que llevaba en las maletas era lo que utilizaría para vivir por los próximos 2 años

Decidió que por el momento se limitaría a buscar un motel para pasar la noche, y que al día siguiente, después de mandar a Kaede a la escuela, iría a cobrar un favor con cierta anciana.

Caminó fuera del parque donde había huido a rastras con su hermana, pues no se le ocurrió ningún otro lugar a donde ir, y se quedo ahí hasta elaborar un plan para no ser culpadas de los crímenes ocurridos en esa casa. Aun no sabía concretamente de que demonios huía, ella era inocente; pero en el fondo de su mente, sabia la verdadera razón: tenía miedo.

Despertó a su hermanita, que se había quedado dormida en la banca, le dijo que se pusiera una de las dos maletas a los hombros, y que caminara con ella para coger un taxi. Ella la siguió entre sueños, porque para ella, que le costaba entender todo lo que sucedía en esos momentos, prefirió permanecer en la ingenuidad, y pretender que todo aquello era solo un mal sueño. Kikyou envidiaba a su hermana por ello, al menos ella podía pretender que todo lo que pasaba era mentira.

Caminó a paso lento, alejándose del barrio que por un año fue lo más parecido a un hogar que tuvo…y ahora tendría que volver a empezar, pero esta vez estaba completamente sola, y no quería ayuda del gobierno, pues acababan de probarse ineficaces de protegerla a ella y a su hermana. Ciertamente sentía libertad, eso era algo que deseaba desde el día en que sus padres murieron; pero si de algo estaba segura, era que nada sería fácil desde aquel momento.

Un taxi paró frente a ella, y se ofreció a llevarla por un bajo precio hasta el motel que ella le pedía. Consideró eso como un buen augurio, y se propuso olvidar todas las cosas que le habían pasado esa noche y comenzar una nueva vida. Aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio, el típico uniforme de marinera, y recordó que pronto dejaría de usarlo; esa primavera sería estudiante de la secundaria superior. Miró a su hermanita, ya dormida y apoyada en su regazo, con un vestido rosa que ella misma le había hecho. Podía saber con solo verla, que ella no sabía exactamente en que se estaban metiendo. Y suspiró, porque ahora ella era completamente responsable de aquella niña y de si misma.

- perdone, señorita, se que no es mi asunto, ¿pero donde están sus padres?- el chofer del taxi la miró con el retrovisor. Ella solía estar siempre a la defensiva, pero sabía diferenciar las personas buenas de las malas… Aún así le respondió con mentiras, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie, por más buena persona que fuese.

- nos esperan en el motel. Y creo que nos regañaran por llegar tan tarde – le respondió ella, poniendo una falsa sonrisa en el rostro. El chofer del taxi quedó convencido, una sonrisa tan honesta como esa no podía ser fingida, creyó.

- ya veo, por un momento pensé que huían de algo, ya que las veo muy agitadas…-

- je, je, je… es que se nos hacía tarde… ¡mi madre estará tan molesta! Por eso es que mi hermanita estaba llorando- pensó para si misma, con sarcasmo, que si salía de todo ese embrollo, quizás tendría aptitudes para ser actriz…

-¿sabe, señorita? Puede que las madres se enojen tanto porque se preocupan por nosotros, los hijos… yo recuerdo, que mientras crecía, ¡mi madre solía reprenderme tanto!, yo era un muchacho hiperactivo, pero si no fuera por ella, hubiera terminado en las calles, ¡haciendo quien sabe que!... en verdad me siento afortunado de tener una madre como ella…- ese hombre era agradable, o al menos eso le pareció, tenía buen aspecto, y parecía estar en sus 40… Tenía el pelo largo, cogido en una coleta y plateado. Se preguntó a si misma si era aún más viejo de lo que aparentaba. Y sin duda recordaría que aquel chofer de taxi sería el único hombre con ojos tan claros que parecían amarillos.

- señor, ¿Cómo se llama usted?-

-¿yo?, Mi nombre es Inu no Taisho, el dueño de esta compañía de transportes.- le respondió el, con una sonrisa honesta, que hizo que recordara a ese chico que conoció en el parque… pero se dijo a si misma que no era hora de pensar en esas cosas. En ese momento, su futuro y el de su hermana eran más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.

- pues, si usted es el dueño de la compañía, ¿Qué hace manejando, si tiene empleados que lo hacen por usted? – pregunto ella, con curiosidad, pues ese señor de sonrisa franca, le parecía un poco fuera de lo común, pero en el buen sentido.

- pues, antes de comenzar la compañía, y hacerme millonario, yo solía trabajar como taxista, y tengo buenos recuerdos de esa época de mi vida, así conocí a la mujer que ahora es mi esposa. Por eso, cuando tengo melancolía de esos tiempos, cojo el primer taxi de mi compañía que veo, y trabajo el tiempo que quiera. Aun ahora que estoy viejo, es un trabajo divertido; nunca sabes a quien vas a encontrar, o que lugares vas a ver con esa persona.

- ya veo… debe ser un trabajo muy interesante… - respondió ella, ya no muy interesada en la conversación con ese hombre…

- si, lo es, es mucho mejor que trabajar con los ejecutivos, y los trajes, y las oficina, es mas… libre… por eso me encanta mi trabajo… oh! Mira, ya llegamos…

- gracias por traernos. ¿Cuánto es?-

- no te preocupes por eso, me pareciste una señorita muy agradable, así que no te cobrare.- ella dudo por un momento, pues el gesto le pareció cordial pero inapropiado, al final decidió aceptarlo, pues no estaba en condiciones de gastar mucho dinero.

- muchas gracias señor Taisho.-

- no es nada, señorita. Adiós-

- adiós-

Por alguna razón, se quedo en la acera viendo como el taxi se alejaba, con su hermanita agarrada de su mano, y las maletas a su lado. Sintió que en ese mismo momento una parte de su vida terminaba… y una muy diferente estaba a punto de comenzar.

- hermana… tengo miedo…-

- no pasa nada Kaede, todo va a estar bien-

_Ese día llovía_

_La segunda vez que vi a kikyou... fue en un hospital, justo en la habitación contigua a la de mi padre. Justamente en este mismo hospital… me parece que fue hace tan poco tiempo… Kikyou, como hemos cambiado tu y yo, pero aun así, existe ese gran amor en nosotros… justamente ese poder que te tiene atada de forma extraordinaria al mundo… es ese amor que compartimos tu y yo… te extraño, mi amada Kikyou… si solo tuviera otra oportunidad de oírte susurrar mi nombre al oído, de escuchar la dulce melodía de tu voz… por eso, y porque te amo, he decidido dar el todo por el todo, porque, Kikyou, para mi no hay nada mas importante que tu en este mundo… te lo ruego, despierta Kikyou, por favor…_

El solía ser ateo. No creía en Dios. Un ser supremo que hacia sufrir a los demás, y hacerlos pasar por "pruebas" no era alguien que merecía ser llamado Dios.

Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo; quizás desde que era un pequeño niño; entro a la capilla del hospital.

El lugar era acogedor y oscuro. Con un vitral, muy hermoso, con la imagen de un hombre de cabello largo y barba frondosa, y, aunque el jamás había estudiado esa religión, supo que aquella persona era la que todos llamaban Dios.

Se arrodillo, frente a la gran cruz de manera en el medio de la sala. Pero no dijo nada. Se pregunto a si mismo que hacía ahí. Y la respuesta la descifro inmediatamente. Necesitaba algo en que creer en esos momentos de desesperación. De otra forma, perdería la cordura.

"_Honestamente, no se que hago aquí. Supongo que esta una de mis ultimas alternativas, y no pienso mentirte, pues es inútil en este momento. Pienso ser franco contigo, como lo soy con el resto. ¿Cómo te atreves hacernos esto a mí y a Kikyou? ¿Como te atreves hacerla pasar por todo ese sufrimiento? ¿Acaso ya no ha sido suficiente con todo lo que sufrió a lo largo de su vida? ¿Por qué deseas hacerla sufrir aun más?... ¿no te importa que mi hija se quede sin madre, y se quede con un padre como yo? Ella necesita a su madre, yo necesito a Kikyou. Si hay algo que pudiera hacer, créeme que lo haría, si hubiera alguna forma de pasar por el dolor, yo la hallaría… si fuera posible intercambiaría mi lugar con el de Kikyou… ¿Cómo es posible, que no la quieras ayudar?… Kikyou es la persona más pura que he conocido en mi vida… incapaz de mentir, ni lastimar a nadie… con las grandes virtudes que solo son de ella… ¿es que acaso es tan buena para mí, que has decidido llevártela de nuestro lado?_

_Te ruego, no lo hagas."_

Después de pasar dos horas dentro de esa capilla, decidió que era mejor irse. Iría a su casa, después de tanto tiempo seguramente estaría hecho un desastre… y sacaría a Asuka de la casa de su hermano.

Pensó en como las cosas cambiaron desde que Kikyou dormía. Dedujo que nunca terminaría la lista de las cosas que cambiaron, la vida ya no tenía color desde que Kikyou no estaba a su lado. En resumen, era así de simple. Perdió toda voluntad y sentido de sonreír.

Se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba su esposa en el hospital. Recordó con gracia lo que le había costado que la pusieran en un cuarto privado a pesar de su condición, y cuantas palancas y favores tuvo que utilizar para que le dejaran atenderla personalmente… fue muy difícil al principio, y ahora que se acercaba el final, no sabía que sentir…

- ya estoy aquí Kikyou-

Ella estaba como siempre, al menos a primera vista. El dejo sus cosas sobre la mesita de noche y se acerco a su esposa. Le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, desordenándole el cerquillo. Empezó entonces con el ritual de todas las noches… le lavó y cepillo su largo cabello negro, que por sus ordenes no había sido cortado. Le dio un baño de esponja, notando como su delgado cuerpo no había cambiado en nada, no le quedaba una sola cicatriz de ese accidente… lo único que la diferenciaba de las personas que duermen… eran esas sombras moradas alrededor de sus preciosos ojos.

Flash back:

_5 meses después…_

La vida parecía más simple, y feliz, ahora que todos sus problemas se habían alejado de ella. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles pero, gracias a su benefactora pudo conseguir un pequeño apartamento con suficiente espacio para ella y su hermana. Ese era su nuevo hogar. Y lo adoraba.

Se las había arreglado bien para poder entrar al colegio más cercano, con un nombre ficticio para ella y su hermanita. Ella trabajaba en una repostería a la que iba justo después de salir del colegio, y su hermanita pasaba por ahí al regresar al apartamento.

Su vecina, una anciana muy dulce y agradable sabía su historia, al parecer la noticia de la muerte de sus padres le sonaba familiar, y ella automáticamente simpatizo con las niñas. La señora era quien cuidaba por las tardes a kaede, cuando ella iba a trabajar a una florería que quedaba un poco lejos de ahí. Esa anciana era como la abuela que ellas nunca tuvieron. Poco a poco, ella olvidaba y empezaba a considerar a esa anciana y a su hermanita como su nueva familia. Y así volvió a vivir una vida relativamente normal y aparentemente feliz.

Hasta ese momento ningún servicio social se había enterado de su situación, gracias a la intervención de la benefactora, la discreción de las demás familias del edificio, y los ojos de viejo de Kikyou, que la hacían parecer más adulta de lo que era.

Sus días pasaban rápido, sin mucho interesante que contar. En la mañana al colegio, como siempre ella una de las mejores alumnas; en la tarde iba a trabajar medio tiempo en la repostería; por la noche hacia tareas y luego iban a tomar chocolate con la anciana a la cual kaede ahora llamaba abuela.

Era realmente una vida pacifica. Y lo único que a veces disturbaba a kikyou eran aquellos sueños con ese chico había conocido hace ya tanto tiempo en ese parque vació.

Lo que no sospechaba era que lo volvería a ver, pero no seria una ocasión feliz.

Continuara….

Bueno… mejor tarde que nunca no? (perdon!)


End file.
